


A fleeting memory

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Biting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crying, Crying Eren Yeager, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Sad, Sex, Spoilers, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: Spoilers!!Eren walks in on Levi crying after they had lost their squad earlier that day. He comforts him, but they both need a distraction.





	A fleeting memory

My bottom lip trembled as I stared down at the sheets, elbows on my knees and hands clasped in front of me. What reason did I feel like crying again? Oh yeah, I just lost my entire fucking squad. Go figure.

I couldn't find it in myself to be angry at Eren. He felt just as remorseful as me, if not more so. I had been the one to tell him it was his choice whether to go titan or trust the squad and he decided to put his faith in them. It was too risky to go titan as there was a possibility that we could loose humanity's only hope.

Look how that turned out. Whoop-de-fucking-doo.

I felt like I should be fuming right now or throwing chairs around in rage, but I only felt sorrow and remorse, and now I was gonna fucking cry over it. Humanity's strongest warrior my ass.

Last time I had ever had a breakdown was years ago when I had lost Isabel and Farlan who were like family to me. Now I lost loved-ones again.

Maybe I should sob and cry my fucking eyes out. I heard it was unhealthy to bottle it up.

So, I didn't bother trying to hold back as the dam broke, shoulders shaking violently and tears and snot running down my face. I should've felt disgusted or ashamed, but I could only bring my knees to my chest, duck my head, and cry harder yet silently.

The door to my dark room creaked open and a timid voice sliced through the silence, "Captain?" I froze up, sniffling as my nose had clogged up. My warm eyes stared ahead at my sheets. The voice, which I had recognized as Eren's, decided to try again at gaining my attention. "Captain Levi?"

I lifted my head enough so my eyes were visible, "w-what do you want, sh-shitty brat?" Despite how hard I tried, I couldn't keep my voice from stuttering or cracking at the end. "I just wanted to check up on you."

His eyes were in the same state as mine; red and puffy, glassy, and carrying bags under them from lack of sleep. My steely gaze softened as he walked closer, unsure if his presence was welcome. Oh, it was very much welcomed. Eren sat down infront of me, crossing his legs. I noticed that he also took off his shoes for me. Warmth filled my body at the consideration.

"Captain--" "please...just call me Levi.." He swallowed and tried again, "Levi...are y-" I cut him off, leaning forward and shifting all my weight into his strong arms, "Levi-?!" "Just shut up."

He went silent as I clung to him, instead opting to wrap his arms around my back and rest his head atop mine hesitantly, as if expecting me to push away and backhand him.

"I don't bite, you know." He chuckled and inhaled, probably catching a whiff of my blueberry conditioner. It went back to a comfortable silence of me listening to his heartbeat and him resting his chin in my soft hair.

He pulled away after a second, teal (gold? Green? Hazel?) eyes staring into my stormy blue-gray ones. One warm hand, probably bigger than mine, slid up to my left cheek, wiping away dried tears. Our faces were so close that I could count each individual freckle across his cheeks and nose.

"Tch, shitty brat...making me feel things." The brunette cracked a toothy grin and bumped our noses, "I'm your shitty brat." 

His lips were so close, so plump and kissable...

I didn't realise how close we had gotten to each other and how his eyes lidded, darkened, and flickered down to my lips. He exhaled softly, "Levi.." And I closed the distance.

The kiss was soft and tentative, until it was decided that it was too slow and Eren's tongue prodded at my bottom lip and I gave him entrance.

An embarrassing whine (which I'll never admit to later) escaped me as he licked the inside of my mouth, twisting his head to dive deeper. The kiss turned heated and passionate as we battled for dominance, teeth clashing unceremoniously.

His hand wove itself into the roots of my hair and tugged. I felt heat flood me and I whined, glaring at his stupidly attractive smile. "You like having your hair pulled, huh?" "S-Shut up brat."

Eren pecked my lips and nipped my jaw on the way down, stopping to hotly mouth at my neck, sucking the pale skin there into his mouth. "Aah--shit.." He bit down hard enough to draw blood and I expected it to hurt, but instead I felt immense pleasure.

Pleased at the mark he left, he continued the assault on my neck, even licking the areas he drew blood. It must've all been to distract me, however, because I felt a warm yet wet finger plunge into me and I gasped, hands gripping Eren's arms.

"Shitty brat-- who said you could stick your fingers up my ass?" "No one. I assume you need a distraction from the day's events, sir." My breath hitched as he curled his finger and brushed against something inside me, sending jolts of pleasure all throughout my body.

He slid in another finger and repeatedly abused my prostate. I keened and dropped all of my weight into him, eyes half lidded with drool dripping down from my open mouth.

I didn't have time to feel disgusted, however, as he added two more and pumped them in and out of my ass, hitting my prostate on the way out.

"Fucking shit!" I moaned, hiding my face into his neck. Eren's cock gave a twitch in his pants as I breathed hotly onto his neck, panting and whimpering in his tanner skin. "Fuck...fuck...aah shit....nngh!" I clenched my teeth and felt tears spill over my cheeks. Eren stopped and looked down, "Sir?" "D-Damn...I thought I was done crying for one day."

"Do you need me to stop?" "No. Don't you fucking dare." I looked up and inhaled as a tear dropped down Eren's pretty face, who smiled sadly, "okay." 

I let my head fall forward again as he pulled out his fingers, "you ready, Levi?" I growled into his skin and nodded, clenching his arms tightly as he popped open the previously used bottle of body oil that sat on my nightstand. Eren let it spill down his hands and tugged his cock free of his pants, slicking it up with the oil.

He gently pushed my shoulder so I'd lay down, pushing my pants off my legs and tossing them aside. Eren proceed to undo our gear straps and rid us of the rest of our clothes.

"Eren.." I breathed out in anticipation as he pushed my knees to meet my shoulders, sliding his cock between my cheeks before prodding at my hole, slowly slipping in. A gasp escaped me and some tears, to which Eren sweetly kissed away and dropped his face into my neck, licking and suckling the skin.

Once he reached the hilt, he sensed my impatience and pulled out before sliding back in, slowly creating a rhythm. "Fuck- Eren...move faster!" I cried, hiccuping as the memories of my squad came back to me. He squared his jaw and gripped the thickness of my thighs harder, gradually picking up the pace.

My hands found their way to his ass, gripping those round globes and earning a low growl as I squeezed, pushing him into me. Eren groaned into my neck and I shuddered at the warmth on my neck. He was licking the bite marks he left.

I felt him shift and push my ass up further into the air so he could tower over me, allowing him to thrust deeper. He threw my legs over his shoulders and slammed his hands onto the bed next to my head.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck- Eren-!! Ngh!" "Hahh...Le-vi.." He groaned loudly, rocking forth into me and grinding into my ass. "Nagh!! Fuck- faster! Please!" The tears did not stop and I even felt some of his own drop onto my chest, one hitting the key he still had around his neck. Eren followed my orders and all but slammed into me, hitting my prostate head on.

I screamed in pleasure, heels digging into Eren's back and nails scratching into his shoulders as he angled himself to slam into that spot with every thrust.

Fuck- I had never felt anything this incredible in my life. It was maddening, so good and sweet. I wanted-no, needed-more!

"Eren Eren Eren!" I repeated his name as if he were a god. "Fuck me! Ravish me! Make me yours, I beg you!!" Dignity and shame forgone, I pleaded for him to destroy me.

Hands clawed at my back as Eren's primal desires showed itself, lifting my chest to meet his as he fucked me harder than ever, abusing my prostate with the head of his rock-hard cock. He growled and bit into my shoulder hard enough to draw blood, one hand entangling in my hair and pulling my head aside for better access to my neck, tugging every so often when he got moans in response.

I felt my orgasm approaching and didn't bother with the drool that dripped down my chin, "fuck! I'm gonna cum-- EREN!!"

With one last hoarse scream, I came, sticky spurts of cum squirting from my weeping cock and panting me white. Eren rocked into me a few times before finishing with a moan, filling my insides with his large load.

Once he was done, he collapsed on me, and the only sounds in the room were our panting.

"Hahh..." "Levi...are..you okay? Did I go too far..?" I felt the urge to chuckle weakly. "No, I'm fine." I sniffed, wiping the snot and tears off my face. He rolled off of me and onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. The scratches on him were already scars that were fading fast, but my wounds stayed, and I was okay with it.

"That was incredible. Thank you, Eren..for everything.." The brunette rolled over and stared at me with his molten seafoam eyes, "you're welcome. I kinda needed the distraction.." He opened his arms as an invitation and I gladly took it, settling myself into his embrace. He ran his hand through my silky black locks and pressed my head to his chest.

"What're we gonna do now...? They're gonna take me away to the Military Police..." "...no." "No?" "No. They won't take you. I'll be damned if they do. You're.." My voice cracked, "y-you're one of the only people I have left..please...don't leave me." I hiccupped, angry at myself for being such a baby.

"Hey. Look at me." I hesitantly met his loving gaze. He sobbed and smiled sadly, eyes crinkling with tears running down his cheeks and a slight blush gracing his cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll stay with you til' the end of my days, you here? So don't cry." He cupped my cheeks and wiped away my tears with a gently swipe of his thumbs.

"I love you, Levi." "Yeah...me too, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. What'd you think? If you want more chapters, just ask!


End file.
